


Gratitude

by not_so_innocent_mcu



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bucky/Reader - Freeform, Doctor AU, Doctor Kink, Doctor!Bucky Barnes, Doctor!Bucky/Reader, F/M, Fingering, Fluffy Ending, Oral Sex, Penetrative Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:27:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28948902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_so_innocent_mcu/pseuds/not_so_innocent_mcu
Summary: After Doctor Barnes, saves her friend’s life, reader wants to show her gratitude
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Gratitude

Bucky was in his office, writing up the last of his reports after a long shift in the ER when there was an unexpected knock on the door.

For a moment he thought he had imagined it, until a soft voice followed.

“Doctor Barnes, are you in there?”

“Just a moment.”

He cleared away the files locking them in a drawer before crossing the room to open the door. She was the last person he expected to find.

The black dress clung to her curves and the deep V accentuated her chest, but it was the red stained lips that held his attention. Those lips curled into a smile.

“Hello, may I come in? I have a private matter to discuss.”

“Of course.”

He stepped back automatically, and she brushed past him leaning on the edge of his desk, legs crossed at her ankles. Bucky leaned against the door, locking it as his eyes raked over her automatically, lingering on the shiny zipper for just a moment.

She cleared her throat to catch Bucky’s attention and he shook his head once before moving closer. 

“You mentioned a private matter?”

“I did.” She hoisted herself up so she was sitting properly on his desk, dress riding up even further exposing her thigh. He was itching to touch. “You saved my friend’s life this morning.”

“All in a day’s work,” he assured her as he stepped closer, knees brushing hers.

“It may be a normal day for you, I know doctor’s live exciting lives.” She smirked as she toyed with his tie. “But it was momentous for me, and I wanted to properly express my gratitude.” 

He couldn’t hold back his chuckle.

“Is that so?”

“Mhmm.”

He canted back, hands in his pockets as he stepped closer, knees bracketing her. 

“And what can I expect as a show of gratitude for saving your friend’s life?”

“Well, personally I always think it’s nice to hear all of the impressive things that I do.”

It was his turn to smirk.

“Mm. I’ll keep that in mind. What impressive thing would you like to start with?”

“Your thoroughness and attention to detail.”

“Speaking of attention to detail, I notice you seem to be a bit warm. Are you feeling flushed?”

“I am. And you know my chest has been feeling a bit heavy.”

He tutted, rubbing his hand along her bicep.

“That’s no good. I think I should perform a thorough examination.”

She batted her eyelashes innocently. “If you think that’s best.”

He nodded sagely. “It’s my professional opinion.”

“How should we begin?”

“With a physical examination. May I?”

He gestured toward the plunging neckline.

“Be my guest.”

His fingers itched to tear at the fabric, but instead he gently moved it to the sides, making sure the fabric dragged along her nipples as he allowed her breasts to spill out. He reveled in the hitch in her breathing.

“I’m going to examine your breast for any tenderness. Please be vocal about how it feels.”

“No problem, doc.”

Bucky reached out and cupped both of her breasts simultaneously and she let out a small gasp.

“Sensitive?”

“A little.”

“I’m going to palpate them one at a time, now.”

She nodded eagerly, breath coming faster. He focused first on her right breast, kneading and squeezing it with both hands.

“Try to stay as relaxed as possible,” he requested when he noticed her clench her thighs together. “Part your legs if necessary.”

She quirked an eyebrow and consciously tried to relax without moving her legs.

Bucky chuckled and switched his focus to her other breast, taking his time as her breathing grew ragged. But he knew he could do better and finally turned his attention her nipple.

“Right there!” she gasped.

“Sensitive?” he asked smugly, flicking it quickly.

“Yes.”

“Sensitive areas like this benefit from daily attention. It may even require a different type.”

“What kind of attention?”

“Oral.”

He switched one hand to her other breast and placed the other one on the small of her back, holding her still as he leaned forward and started sucking and nipping at her breast, leaving hickeys. Her breath caught and her knees spread unconsciously when his tongue darted out to circle her nipple.

Her gasps grew louder and her hips bucked off the desk, desperately seeking friction as he switched sides and repeated the exercise.

“Doctor, please,” she begged.

“Cum.” He ordered and the coil inside of her snapped and she clenched around nothing and he continued to lave at her breasts.

“FUCK!”

“Good girl,” he murmured as her breathing returned to normal.

He couldn’t keep the smile off his face as he watched her flushed, heaving chest.

“How often would you recommend that treatment?” she panted.

“Daily. Preferably morning and night.”

“That’s quite intensive.”

“It’s necessary for maximum dopamine release.”

“Dopamine is great,” she giggled, still breathless.

“Yes, it is. Was there anything else that required my attention?”

“Well just recently, I’ve started feeling an almost unbearable throbbing between my legs.”

“Is that so? I’ll have to take a look at that as well. Perhaps, since you’re here I should do a full check up as well.”

“I think that would be best.”

His nimble fingers tugged the zipper on the front of her dress all the way down to the hem of her dress before pushing it open, faltering when he did.

“No panties?”

“Couldn’t risk anyone seeing the lines.”

A low growl built in Bucky’s throat.

“Please lay your palms flat on the desk and lean back.”

She did as she was told and he began running his hands up her sides lightly a few times before grabbing onto her hips and starting a trail of kisses at her sternum. He traced across every inch of her tummy, kissing and occasionally nipping. He continued down over her hip bones, before jumping down to her ankle making his way up to her knee and thigh.

“Everything looks perfect so far. Are you experiencing the throbbing right now?”

“Yes. Fuck. Yes.”

She squirmed, but he was more than capable of holding her in place.

“Let’s take a closer look.”

He tugged a chair closer with his foot before sinking down into it. His hands moved lower to her butt and he scooted her forward as he buried his face between her thighs.

He wasted no time, licking up through her folds. He repeated the action as a slow drag, before thrusting his tongue inside. She squealed, her back hit the desk and one hand flew to his hand, fingers twining through his dark hair.

He slid two fingers into her and started circling her clit with his tongue. He alternated strokes with flicks against her clit. When her legs started to tense he slowed his strokes and focused on spelling out the alphabet on her clit.

Her hips lurched off the desk as she came on the letter “L”.

Bucky helped her ride out the orgasm, kissing gingerly across her stomach, waiting for her muscles to calm.

“Feel good, beautiful?”

“’Mazing,” she panted. “How are you still dressed?” she grumbled as her head lolled to look at him.

“Easily remedied,” he chuckled as he loosened his tie. “Do you think you have another one in you? I have one more exercise for you to help with that throbbing.”

She nodded eagerly.

“Just go slow.”

“Of course. Just breathe for a second.”

In the time it took for Bucky to undress and retrieve a condom from his desk drawer, she had a second wind (or was it a third). Either way she was up on her elbows, ogling him. He’d been rock hard since she’d sat on his desk, so he easily rolled the condom down his length.

“Alright, gorgeous. Sit up for me.”

She allowed him to pull her up and scoot her to the edge of the desk. He grabbed his cock and gave a few strokes before dragging the tip against her slit, letting her arousal drench him.

“Ready?”

“Kiss me first.”

“Gladly.”

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders as he leaned down, capturing her lips as he eased inside her slowly. He paused every few centimeters allowing her to adjust, continuing to kiss her. She moaned when he bottomed out and he took the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth. Her legs wrapped around his waist keeping him locked within her. 

He trailed his lips down her neck when she pulled away to catch her breath.

“Move. Please.”

Bucky started rocking his hips, shallow thrusts to get her used to him. And slow so she could feel every inch of him within her.

“Harder.”

“Hold on, baby.”

She tightened her grip on him and he yanked her hips to the very edge of the desk and started to pound into her. Her walls clenched around him as her orgasm built quickly, still sensitive from the first two.

“Fuck, you feel so good.”

She whined as he gave her a particularly hard thrust.

“Are you close, baby?”

She nodded, frantically.

“Want you to come with me. Please.”

“Just hold on for me a little bit longer. Play with your clit for me.”

She clung to him with one hand, sliding the other one between them to circle her nub.

“I’m so close.”

“I’m right there,” he panted. “Come. Now.”

She shattered around him with a scream, milking him as he spilled into the condom. He sagged against her, both of them breathing hard.

“How many times a day would you recommend that?” she chuckled when she finally caught her breath.

“Once a day. Twice on the weekends.”

“You’re insatiable.”

Her giggle turned into a hiss when he pulled out. After taking care of the condom he lifted her off the desk and settled on the couch with her in his lap. She clung to him, burying her face in the crook of his neck. 

“I feel bad. This was supposed to be about me showing you my gratitude. All the focus was on me.”

“Trust me after that. I should be thanking you. You putting yourself fully in my hands was a gift,” he assured her, smoothing her hair and kissing the top of her head. “Time for a bath, my love?”

“Sounds heavenly.”

“I’ll go run one.”

He started to pull away, but she held on tighter.

“Can we just stay like this for a few more minutes?”

“We can stay like this for as long as you like.”

She leaned her head back so she could look him in the eye.

“I love you so much, Doctor Barnes.”

“I love you too, Mrs. Barnes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I'm also on tumblr @not-so-innocent-mcu
> 
> I'll be cross posting anything I write so feel free to follow on either if you like. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
